The Journey for a Discovery
by pokemonkatia168757
Summary: A Pikachu goes on a journey to find out about his parents and meets and Eevee who can't remember basically anything! Together, they'll go on an adventure to discover their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

It started when I was about three years old, my sister about six months. I, Minoru, was a Pichu, Haruka, my sister, a shiny Eevee. Me, Haruka, and our parents were traveling somewhere. I didn't know where, but it was far away. We went to sleep one night, and when we woke up, me and my sister were alone. Our parents were gone. Haruka and I were in an unknown village. We were taken care of by the village thankfully, but our parents never came back. When Haruka was twelve, she joined a rescue team. Left with nothing to do, the next year, I headed north to see what I could find out about our parents.

* * *

><p>The next couple days, I walk aimlessly and find myself in a forest. Walking around, right under a tree I see a sleeping Eevee. No, wait, not sleeping, but passed out! I run over to the young Eevee, who seemed only a year or two younger than me. The Eevee seemed to have some bruises, but nothing serious thankfully.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, nudging her a bit.

With no reply, I try again. After a couple tries, she wakes up.

"Huh? Where...where am I?" She questions as she looks around.

"Ah!" I guess she just now realized an unknown Pikachu was looming over her.

"Are you okay? You seem injured, what happened?"

"What?" She looks at her self and smiles. "It's okay! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Hmm...Nope!"

"Well, I'm Minoru, who are you?"

"My name is Aika."

"Where are you from? I'm from a village called Rosha, its south of here."

"I...I'm not sure...But if I remember correctly," she looks as if she is thinking very hard, "I have no idea!" She sounds way too happy and enthusiastic if you ask me, but whatever.

"I see."

"Where are you going?" Aika asks. Her voice is so cutesy and girly! How old is she? She sounds like a ten-year old!

"I don't know, I'm looking for information about my parents. I barely knew them, then they just up and disappeared." Why am I telling her this? We met literally two minutes ago!

"Sounds interesting. Hey, since I can't remember anything, can I join you? I might be able to find my own answers that way as well." Aika, are you crazy? We just met!

"If you want. I don't mind." Why? I just met this girl, and now I say we can travel together! 'Okay, Minoru. You just have to live with it.' I thought to myself.

"Thanks!" I'm dead. Aika, you are killing me, but it's okay. I'll get over it and live.

* * *

><p>After some talking, I found out Aika had an amazingly cute voice, always seemed happy-go-lucky or something like that, and she was fourteen. Other than her name and age, which she barely remembered, she couldn't remember much else. By that, I mean basically nothing. She was knew nothing of where she came from, or how she got here! With her jolly nature, however, she brushed off her amnesia like it was nothing! This girl is so optimistic and carefree!<p>

While walking, I figured we should find a town to get some real food and such. However, we ran into a little problem. Lying on the ground unconscious was a young Ralts! Aika and I ran over to her, and tried to wake her up to see what happened, and if she was okay.

After just a few minutes, she started to wake up.

"Eek!" She screamed, circling up into a ball.

"Are you okay? We won't hurt you, we want to help you. I'm Aika."

The child, who looked only about seven, looked up a bit at Aika and stuttered, "I-I'm...Maria..."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Me and Emery, were playing over here when this really big and scary Pokemon showed up! He hurt us and took Emery, then ran that way I think." Maria said pointing in the direction he went off in.

"We'll help you Maria! Wait here, we'll be back soon! Come on, Minoru!" Aika said semi-cheerfully running the direction she pointed in.

"Hey!" I called running after her.

* * *

><p>While walking around the forest, which was more crowded than earlier, the two of us were struggling to find this 'big, scary Pokemon'.<p>

"Hey, Aika. Do you know what we are looking for?"

"Nope."

"What about the 'big, scary Pokemon'?"

"Not a clue!"

"How about where we're heading?"

"Walk and we'll find something eventually!" She stated in her jolly little voice.

I sighed, "What about the Ralts?"

"The little girl? This place is too dangerous for her. We'll get her on the way back."

"Then head where?"

"Who knows?" Aika turned her head back at me to show her smile. Did this Eevee have any care in the world?

Thankfully, you could say, we heard some screams and went towards the voices. Within a couple of minutes, we saw a Pangoro towering over a Wynaut and Cleffa.

"Okay, what's the-" I stopped when I realized, she really didn't have a care in the world. Aika ran out of our hiding place and tackled the Pangoro. Having no other choice at this point, I followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like my story? Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Thank you!<strong>

**-Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

After I realized how crazy my new partner was, I ran over to help the poor, careless Eevee.

"AH!" Aika yelled as the Pangoro used Slash on her.

"Aika! Help the children!" I called using Thunder Wave on the Pangoro. I stopped paying attention to Aika and focused on the enemy. He was a little bigger than your average Pangoro. Although, either he was holding back, or he wasn't that strong, because he didn't seem to hurt Aika or the children that badly. Or at least as bad as it seemed he could.

"Thunderbolt!" I used the move at him and ran behind him. Then, I hit him as hard as I could with a Volt Tackle.

"Argh!" The Pangoro used Karate Chop on me as I hit him. The paralysis didn't last as long as I was hoping it would.

"Oh well." I sighed. I used Thunderbolt on him again, then dodged his Slash. Then, out of nowhere, an Eevee popped out of the ground with Dig and attacked the enemy.

"Aika!" I shouted, "what are you doing?"

"Don't worry! Let's get this stupid Pokemon!" Aika stated happily. I sighed and ran at the Pangoro with Volt Tackle, while Aika used Swift. It was unfortunate that Pangoro was part fighting type, but Aika seemed to be doing well. As the battle continued, I realized that Aika and I seemed more like an actual team. When we finally managed to beat the Pangoro, I smiled weakly over at Aika, and she smiled her usual big smile. I'm glad I decided to bring Aika along.

"Aika! Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"Okay, this way!"

* * *

><p>The children, who weren't seriously injured, guided us to their town. I guess it also helped that I happened to have some Oran berries on me.<p>

"Pikachu, Eevee, what are your names?" the Ralts, Maria, asked us.

"I'm Minoru."

"And I, am the great Aika!"

"Wow! So you guys are like a rescue team, right?" Fine, the Cleffa, asked Aika.

"We're just travelers." I told them.

"Then they're adventures!" Emery, the Wynaut, exclaimed.

"Do you guys have a team name?" Maria asked shyly.

"A team name? No, but we should! What should our name be?" Aika asked excitedly. At this, they all started to think really hard.

"I don't think we need a team name..." I started, but no one was listening to me.

"Eevechu!" Fine exclaimed.

"No! That's a stupid name!" Emery yelled at Fine, while I just sighed at the stupid conversation the two were having.

"We don't need a team name! I didn't agree to this."

"How about team Star?" The Wynaut suggested.

"No, that's also stupid!"

"Not as stupid as yours!"

"What about team Flower!" Aika interrupted their argument.

"How about team Gold?" The Ralts asked shyly.

"That's not bad." The Wynaut and Cleffa agreed.

"That settles it!"

"Wait, Aika! I didn't agree to this!"

"Minoru! We're officially Team Gold!"

"Whatever..." I sighed/laughed, giving up. Do whatever you want, Aika. I have officially given up caring about the unimportant stuff. Or even the important matters at this point. Oh well, a team name or two doesn't really matter I guess. At least we're finally at the town. It turns out Fine wasn't from this town, but her mother would be here soon to pick her up. The kids made such a big deal out of the matter. I mean, we didn't do that much. All we did was beat up a Pangoro.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping them!" A Gardevoir was thanking us, but I was only half listening. What was the Pangoro doing in the first place? Why didn't he take the Ralts, but he took the Wynaut? I sighed, we won't know unless we run into him again, and I really hope that doesn't happen.<p>

"Hey! When is this Pikachu going to come back to Earth?" I awoke from my daydreaming to find an Eevee tail trying to tickle my nose.

"Hahaha," I moved her tail out of the way, "I'm not ticklish. What do you want?"

"Aw! It would've been fun to tickle you! Oh well, she's going to show us around town. Let's go!" I follow Aika and the Gardevoir. After showing us around town, the Gardevoir, whose name was Suri, gave us 300p. We parted ways and Aika and I went over to the store.

"We should do some of those jobs on that board thing Suri showed us." Aika jumped over to me.

"We can later. And if we don't get to it in this town, we can do it in another town. They're in most towns, so we don't have to worry."

"Where are we going next?"

"I'd say we get a map of this region and stock up on supplies."

"Okay. I'll race you to that store!"

"Hold on!"

"Ready. Set...GO!" Not listening to me, she ran off, and I dashed after her. Despite being behind at first, I won. We bought some things and we went to an inn. The Gardevoir gave us some extra money to spend the night here.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aika and I left the town and went into Mist Cave. It got that name for the mist that would appear occasionally. Thankfully, it was clear at the moment. As we were walking, I noticed it was really quiet. Way too quiet. Well, there's nothing I can do about it I guess.<p>

"Hey, Aika, are you okay?" The Eevee seemed really tired already, and we haven't been walking for that long.

"I'm fine," she answered weakly, "it's just really hot in here."

"Yea, it is getting hotter. It doesn't help that you have such long fur." How did I not notice the heat sooner? I guess it was because Pikachu has shorter fur than Eevee. Just then, it started to get misty, so I grabbed Aika's fluffy collar so that we wouldn't get separated. Okay, I'll admit it, it was so Aika wouldn't get herself lost. She could be careless at times it seems. Suddenly, we were hit by an Ember! We fell to the ground, and I stood up and tried to look around, but couldn't see a thing. At least I could see a figure of Aika, but she seemed to be struggling to get up. I used Thunderbolt randomly, hoping I would get our attacker. No such luck, because the next thing I know, I have another Ember to the face. This Pokemon was such a cowardly fighter!

"Come out and face me!" I shouted, but got another Ember. I used Thunderbolt in the direction of the attack. I couldn't tell if I hit it or not, but with my luck, probably not. I heard the Pokemon trip over a rock, so I used Thunderbolt in that direction. At least I was getting better at fighting in these conditions. I noticed Swift being used, and saw Aika was up and staring past the fog.

"I last saw him over here." I said pointing in the direction.

"It was over there," she said nodding in the direction her attack had gone, "but now..." She looks around and uses Swift behind her, and I follow with a Thunderbolt. I hear a faint sound of pain, so I guess that means we hit it. I look over at what I can see of Aika and wonder how she knew where the Pokemon was. There was much mystery behind the girl, she could be more powerful than she seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! How did you like this chapter? I tried to make it longer than last time.<strong>

_SunnySummer77:Well... Welcome to the writing world. I'm SunnySummer77, I would like to congratulate you on tour first review ever! :) _  
><em>You are new, but this is nothing to fear, you'll get good at this soon. I just like to poke or nudge the author to A. Update and B. Write better. (Although I really am in no position to do either as my own writing needs to be polished. ; <em>  
><em>But either way, I must give tips...the first being intro to characters. I recommend doing this a few times and then as the chapters continue it can be dropped. I personally forget what species they are so for that I apologize. I also recommend longer chapter, but this is also a matter of time and really isn't a problem. :)<em>  
><em>And finally, I believe you did a great job, while I have seen this myself I would like to see how tour story differs from others. This also includes character and their development. Which reminds me...give them flaws...that's not a problem yet either but... *shrugs shoulders* whatever. <em>  
><em>Keep up the great work, use art as your inspiration and have a great time. :)<em>

** Thank you! I'm glad to be here. I plan to update as much as possible! I'm aiming for least four times a week, but it depends on how much homework I get in the end (I'm in high school still). I'm trying to write as best I can, but it still will have it's flaws for now. I tried doing the intro to the characters better in this chapter. Is it too much, not enough, or good? Don't worry, I should have noticed I didn't say their species enough. I tried to make this chapter longer this time, and I'll try to make it even longer next time! I have some plans for the characters and their flaws and such. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Please review to tell me how I did, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aika looks around, as if trying to find the mysterious Pokemon, and uses Swift. Trusting her instincts, or whatever you could call it, I follow with a Thunderbolt. I hear someone yelping in pain, so I guess we hit it. When I hear the Eevee panting heavily beside me, I notice it is getting even hotter. Aika sends a Shadow Ball at a Dragon Rage heading for us, but it was too late for me to attack as well. The Dragon Rage overpowered the Shadow Ball and hit us both, along with another Ember. I am barely able to stand up, while Aika is laying on the ground defeated. I try to detect the attacker, but a Smoke Screen is used, and I am attacked by Ember once more, before passing out.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a bunch of Pokemon staring at me. I try to recall what happened and look around. That's when I notice Aika is beside me, still fainted, and remember our devastating battle.<p>

"Are you okay?" A Nuzleaf walked up to us, "what were you thinking, going into Mist Cave?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"What do I mean?!" The Nuzleaf was obviously starting to get annoyed at me. "Everyone knows the rumors of Mist Cave! Travelers are attacked in the mist then brought back out here. You should have known that before heading into the cave."

"I didn't know, can you tell me more? What kind of Pokemon is he?"

"How should we know?! Only the stupid go in there, and they get knocked out within the first couple attacks!"

"Hmmm..." I sat thinking. "He must be a fire type, to be able to see us through the mist and use Ember. I think he also used Dragon Rage, but it could be more then one Pokemon."

"We don't have time for this right now," a Floatzel came up to us, "you are injured, and that must be our first priority. Eitsu, help the Pikachu please." She said picking up Aika carefully. An Aipom came over to me, and I assumed this was Eitsu. Sighing, I accepted his help.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aika had woken up, so me, her, and the Aipom were talking about the mysterious Pokemon.<p>

"Hey, Aika. What was going on in there? It seemed like you could see this Pokemon through the fog."

"What? Hmm...I'm not sure. I don't exactly remember, you see."

I sigh, "okay then. Do you at least remember part of the battle?"

"Hmm...I remember being really hot. Then it got foggy and...I can't remember after that."

"You can't remember? I wonder why." The Aipom looked at her confused.

"Oh well," I sighed, "we were doing pretty good in there. I think if we train a bit more, we could get past that stupid cave!"

"I'll help you." Aika and I look over at the Aipom.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Come this way." I'm about to ask why and where we would be going, but no. A certain Eevee seems to love making decisions for our _team._

"Okay!" Aika says eagerly, running after Eitsu. I sigh and follow.

* * *

><p>The Aipom takes us to a bulletin board. Looking over it, I assume this is where we can get more money. And perhaps strengthen our skills. Eitsu grabs one with his tail and shows it to us.<p>

"This is a fairly easy job, let's go!" The Aipom heads off, with Aika right behind, and me running up to them, after rethinking my decision of listening to these two.

* * *

><p>We stand at the entrance of an overgrown forest. Looking inside, it was dark and pretty creepy.<p>

"So," the Eevee asks looking up at Eitsu, "what are we doing?"

"We're completing this job request. It asks us to get this item back from some thieves who live at the end of this forest." He answers her.

"Let's just get this over with." I tell them, entering the forest.

We maneuver around the bushes, trees, and tall grass as best as we can. Well, at least me and Aika do. Eitsu uses his tail to swing from branch to branch, making me really jealous that a Pikachu tail can't do that.

"Are we even going the right way?" I ask the Aipom hanging above me.

"I'm pretty sure we are." He answers.

"How do you know? I wouldn't be able to find our way back to where we were five minutes ago!" I ask.

"Aipom instincts!"

"Ugh!"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll climb this tree and find a clearing. That's where our objective should be."

"Go ahead." I say sitting down, with Aika right behind. I notice that the Eevee seems to be exhausted, but she hasn't complained once. I don't think she's said anything since we entered the forest.

"Aika, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine, don't worry!" She says in a way that means she's not okay. Trying to cheer her up, I think of something to say.

"So, how jealous are you of Aipom tails right now?" I ask her laughing.

"What?" She looks at me confused.

"Wouldn't you want to get through this forest like Eitsu is?"

"Oh. I don't know." She says smiling, "I think I like how I am right now."

"Does that mean you don't want to evolve anytime soon either?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you know what you want to evolve into?"

"What's that mean?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember what evolving is?"

"No...should I?"

"Yes! Yes you should! Eevees are considered the masters of evolution! They can choose out of so many different Pokemon to evolve into! Not only that, the majority of Pokemon evolve! Even those who don't evolve know about evolution!"

"That sounds cool, but what exactly is it?" Okay, Aika, are you trying to kill me?

"It's when a Pokemon meets a certain requirement and is able to grow stronger by changing form."

"Okay. What do I evolve into?"

"I said that you have many different choices to choose from. I'll tell you more about them when we get back into town." I sigh.

"Okay!" Seriously, who doesn't know about evolution? Apparently Aika. In just one more minute, Eitsu jumps down in front of us and scares the living daylight out of me.

"Don't do that!" I scream at him.

"Sorry! Come on, I was right. This way!" He says as the Aipom jumps up and swings ahead of us.

"Wait up!" I yell at him. Of course, it is Aika who follows him and says, "Let's go, Minoru!" I catch up to the group as we make our way toward the thief.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people! Sorry, I've been busy with school this week. <strong>**And I'm kind of addicted to Pokemon Adventures manga... Well, it's weekend time, so, here's your chapter! **

_SunnySummer77: __Trust me. I've been there. Updating a lot is great, but rather then doing that, take your time. Combining those four days work of work would probably serve you better anyway. If you update for quality, you will do better :) _

**Okay! Thanks! That'll probably be best since I have school anyway. I think I'm going to just find time to work on it as much as I can. That way, the chapters will be longer and better. **

_JacobDaGun: __I wasn't expecting you to be writing as well. Good job. I'm enjoying this story.  
><em>

_Now, I'm nowhere seasoned, but I'd like to suggest something that would help this story._

_I notice you tend to rattle off events as they happen. This isn't bad, but I recommend spending a bit more on details. I realize I'm guilty of this as well, and I'm trying to work on it. Remember, this is a journey, so consider spending more time with events. You'd be surprised by how much even a little bit of detail can add._

_Also, if you're up for it, I'd be happy to Beta-read for you. I'm more than happy to help people who are barely starting out._

_Anyway, that's my spiel. Again, I enjoyed reading this, and I'm looking forward to future chapters. I think this could be a fun story, and I'm excited for the ride._

_(Sorry for the double-post, it logged me out for some reason.)_

**Thank you! I'll be sure to work on the details more. If you want to beta-read for me, I'll gladly accept! I'd do it for you, but I can't do it just yet.  
><strong>

_eeveepikachu0402: Amazing story. Keep up the good work!  
><em>

**Thanks!**

**(Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had it done Friday, but normally I have my friend read it, but she was busy so I just decided to release it now instead of keeping you all waiting)**

**Well, anyways, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of this so far, thanks!**


End file.
